I propose to complete an X-ray structure analysis on crystals of hagfish insulin, and to correlate the results with earlier studies on porcine insulin in order to better understand the way in which insulin functions. I shall examine factors determining the conformations of other peptides and peptide hormones in order to indirectly explore receptor sites on cells, and I shall continue to explore the structural chemistry of cyclic nucleotides which mediate many hormone responses.